Une demande surprenante
by Gleek-Js
Summary: Brittany à besoin d'aide, une seule personne peut l'aider.


**Coucou! alors voila j'ai fais un petit One-shot sur l'amitié Kurt/Brittany , je sais que je devrais continuer mes autres fics ce que je suis en train de faire mais ça va prendre du temps donc voila. J'espere que sa va vous plaire =) **

* * *

"Kurt, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr, Brittany".

Il attendait mais elle ne disait rien. La Cheearleader se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Alors Kurt lui demanda gentiment :

"Tu as encore oublié où se trouvent les toilettes des filles ?"

Brittany réfléchit un moment avant de sourire.

"Non, je me souviens."

Kurt essaya encore.

"Tu ne te souviens plus du numéro de ton casier et toutes tes affaires sont dedans ?"

" C'est ça ?"

Brittany semblait paniquée alors Kurt lui dit rapidement :

" Je ne sais pas si c'est ça. Je voulais juste vérifier. Je ne voudrais pas que tu laisses un autre oiseau vivant dans ton casier et le laisser tout le weekend dedans."

" Oh. . . Non ce n'est pas ça."

Il attendait encore, mais aucune information ne venait de la part de Brittany.

Kurt soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer au jeu des 20 questions aujourd'hui. Il vit Brittany se diriger vers la sortie. Bizarrement il pouvait dire que la blonde était nerveuse. La journée d'école étant finie, il vit Mercedes et Tina qui étaient en train de l'attendre. Peu importe ce que le problème de Brittany était, cela devait être personnel.

"Partez devant les filles. On se verra demain, ok?" dit-il en leur faisant un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Un peu déçues, elles lui firent aussi un signe puis rentrèrent chez elles. Il était maintenant seul dans le couloir qui était pratiquement désert. Kurt s'approcha de Brittany.

" Donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?"

Brittany mordillait ses ongles essayant de se souvenir de la question. Kurt essaya d'être patient. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps lorsqu'elle parla.

" Tu sais comment tu es devenu gay ?"

" Et bien, je m'en suis rendu compte," répondit Kurt.

" Quand tu t'en es rendu compte, tu l'as dit à ta mère?"

Choqué par cette question inattendue, Kurt ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. " Est-ce que . . . . Tu sais que ma mère est morte, hein?"

De la tristesse était lisible dans le regard de Brittany.

" Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié."

"C'est ok. Pour répondre à ta question, je lui aurais dit si j'avais pu. J'ai en quelque sorte toujours su que j'étais différent des autres garçons quand ma mère était en vie jusqu'à longtemps après qu'elle soit parti. Je l'ai dit à mon père."

" C'est bien."

Toujours pas sûr jusqu'où elle voulait en venir, il se demandait si peut être Brittany avait réfléchi au fait que sa relation avec Santana était plus que de simples relations sexuelles. Alors Kurt osa.

" Est-ce que tu te demandes comment en parler à ta mère ?"

" Parler de quoi ?" demanda Brittany innocemment.

Kurt commençait à avoir ce sentiment bizarre de Twilight zone qu'il avait souvent lorsqu'il parlait un certain temps avec Brittany.

"Etre gay?"

Finalement, elle percuta.

"Oh! Non, ma mère le sait déjà que j'aime les deux, garçons et filles."

"Alors, pourquoi tu me demandes ?"

"Je suis inquiète à propos de mon ami. Je viens de découvrir qu'il était gay, il ne me l'a jamais dit et je me sens mal. Comme s'il ne m'aimait plus."

Kurt était choqué. Il y avait un autre garçon à Lima qui avait du mal à s'assumer ? C'était bizarre mais peu importe cela lui donnait de l'espoir.

" Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça, Brittany. Parfois être gay ce n'est pas facile d'en parler, surtout si ton ami n'est pas encore à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Tu sais s'il l'a déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

" Et bien je pense qu'il l'a déjà dit à Dave."

"Dave ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Oui, son ami d'en bas de la rue. C'est comme ça que je l'ai su. Je l'appelais pour qu'il vienne dîner et je l'ai vu lui et Dave en train de faire ça dans le jardin."

" Attends . . . Ton ami et son petit ami étaient en train de faire l'amour dans ton jardin ?"

Brittany acquiesça encore. Elle semblait triste.

" Je leur ai crié dessus, mais ils m'ont tous les deux ignoré."

Kurt sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment.

" Ils t'ont ignoré ?"

"Oui, ils ont arrêté après cinq longues minutes."

Kurt gémit puis le dissipa en se raclant la gorge pour cacher son embarrassement.

" Je parie qu'il est désolé maintenant, je pense." S'exclama Brittany. "Quand Dave avait fini, il a juste sauté au dessus de la clôture sans même embrasser Lord Tubbington pour lui dire au revoir."

Kurt commençait à imaginer quelques scènes dans sa tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte.

" Lord Tubbington ?"

Brittany cligna des yeux.

" Tu sais mon chat ?"

"Tu. . . Il. . . Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ton chat est gay ?"

"Uh, uh. J'espérais peut être que tu pourrais, tu sais, lui parler? Et lui dire que c'était ok qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, parce que tu es gay et que tu me fais confiance. Tu me fais confiance, hein?"

Si ça avait été quelqu'un autre que Brittany, Kurt aurait pensé qu'il était en train de jouer à un jeu et que c'était une mauvaise blague. Mais c'était Brittany, et Kurt avait aucun doute car elle était très sérieuse sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout, elle avait réussi à convaincre Mercedes que son supposé chat gay pouvait lire son journal intime.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait pleurer de déception. Après tout, c'était bien de croire pendant un moment qu'il n'était pas le seul - ou rire comme un fou et partager bêtement cette discussion. Kurt ressentit ces deux émotions en même temps mais essaya de se calmer. Puis il dit d'une petite voix étrange.

"Bien sûr, hum. . . Je serais content d'aider."

Brittany poussa un petit cri avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Kurt. Puis elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie.

Kurt suivit Brittany plus que volontiers. Il voulait vraiment voir ce genre d'animal lui-même.

Kurt n'avait pas à attendre longtemps. Peu de temps après qu'il s'était garé devant la petite maison jaune et blanche de Brittany et était sorti de sa voiture, un chat noir et blanc tourna autour et se frotta à ses jambes tout en ronronnant.

Brittany prit le chat dans ses bras puis lui fit un câlin, ignorant le fait qu'en le câlinant, la Cheerios se décoiffait. Kurt épousseta son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures.

" Lord T, c'est Kurt, mon ami dont je t'ai parlé," dit Brittany joyeusement.

Elle prit la patte de Lord Tubbington puis salua Kurt.

" Lord T, dis bonjour."

Kurt mit sa main devant Lord Tubbington, le chat examinant sa main, puis la plaça derrière ses oreilles. Il ronronna aux caresses de Kurt, ce qui fit sourire Kurt. Les Hummel n'avaient pas eu d'animal de compagnie depuis que le vieux chien de son père est mort lorsqu'il avait 11 ans. Néanmoins il se souvint maintenant que sa mère avait un chat, un délicat petit chat appelé Rainbow, et se demandait où il était passé. Il faudrait qu'il demande à son père plus tard.

"Salut, Lord Tubbington," roucoula Kurt " N'es-tu pas un mignon petit. . . Fille !"

La façon dont Brittany tenait son chat, ventre en l'air et les pattes écartées, la vue était très clair.

"Hein?" dit Brittany en levant son sourcil." Ce n'est pas très gentil, Kurt. Tu n'aimes pas ça quand les autres garçons disent que tu es une fille."

"Non, Britt, regarde," répondit Kurt en prenant le félin dans ses bras espérant qu'il ne le griffe pas.

Lord Tubbington se laissa faire tout en ronronnant.

" Tu vois, regarde ses parties intimes. Lord Tubbington n'avait pas de relation avec le chat de tes voisins parce qu'il était gay ! Il est une fille ! Je veux dire c'est une fille et elle est apparemment en chaleur. Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement dernièrement ?"

Sans surprise, Brittany était confuse.

Kurt essaya d'expliquer.

" Tu sais, miauler très fort, être de mauvaise humeur, vouloir sortir plus souvent ?"

Son visage s'illumina." Oui! Je pensais qu'il était en colère contre moi parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser regarder la télé."

"Hum, ok." Kurt secoua la tête au commentaire de Brittany." Pourquoi pensais-tu que Lord Tubbington était un garçon ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vérifié ?"

Brittany secoua la tête, se sentant un peu honteuse.

" Bien, peu importe. Maintenant tu le sais et c'est le plus important. Seulement. . . "

" Quoi ?"

Embarrassé et espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer la particularité des élevages d'animaux à une des filles les plus sexuellement actives qu'il ait jamais rencontré, il dit :

" Lord Tubbington et Dave étaient . . . Tu sais, amical tous les deux. Et les chats ne mettent pas de préservatif tu sais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était évident qu'elle ne voyait pas. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin compris." Lord T est comme Quinn?" Enfin à peu près.

Kurt inspira un bon coup."Ok, bien, je ne sais pas combien de fois elle est sorti, mais ça y ressemble."

Brittany réprimanda Lord T." Est-ce vrai, ce qu'il dit ? Tu vas avoir des bébés ?" Elle regarda Kurt." Donc il l'aura l'année prochaine ?"

"Elle," corrigea Kurt encore, " Et non, les chats ne mettent pas 9 mois pour avoir des bébés comme les gens le font. Je pense que c'est 2 mois. Et elle va probablement avoir 4 chatons peut être plus."

" Wow," Brittany s'exclama puis son visage s'illumina." Quatre petitq bébés Lord Tubbington ! ".

Kurt sourit, heureux de la voir prendre ça bien." Tu devrais l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Il peut te confirmer ça."

" Je vais le dire à ma mère," promit Brittany.

Elle lui fit un câlin, excitée par la nouvelle."Merci, Kurt! Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Non, c'est à partager en famille." Répondit Kurt." Je vais rentrer à la maison, tu me diras comment ça s'est passé."

Brittany lui fit un grand sourire." Okay, allons dire à grand-mère la nouvelle, Lord T."

Grand-mère? Oh oui Kurt était plus que content de ne pas faire parti de cette conversation.

Durant ces deux mois, Kurt se trouvait dans une position particulière à jouer l'ami, supporter et conseiller en ce qui concerne les félins. La plupart de ses conseils venait d'un site web de vétérinaire. Brittany ne pouvait le faire car elle ne savait pas comment allumer un ordinateur.

Cela n'aidait pas car ses amis trouvait la situation hilarante. Ils avaient mis des photos de chatons dans son casier et s'amusaient à l'appeler oncle Kurt.

Les soixante jours ne s'étaient jamais passés aussi lentement que d'autres.

Kurt se réveilla à 5:00 un samedi matin par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il grogna fortement puis répondit.

" Britt, je ne viendrais pas frotter le ventre de Lord T, fais ça toi-même."

"Brittany ?"

" Il y en a 4 Kurt ! Comme tu l'avais dit ! "

Kurt haleta et s'assit," Attends c'est déjà fini? Lord T a eu ses bébés ?"

" Oui, hier soir ! "

Kurt et Brittany avaient passé des heures à imaginer un bon lit pour la maman et ses bébés.

"Félicitations," dit Kurt en souriant." Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?"

Il eut une longue pause avant qu'une Brittany confuse réponde :

" Des chatons."

"Non, je veux dire, garçons ? Filles ? Sont-ils gris et noir comme leur mère ou d'une autre couleur ?"

"Oh !" Il y avait une autre pause. " Maman dit il y a trois filles et un garçon. Une des filles est grise et les deux autres sont jaunes et blanc. Le garçon est noir mélangé avec du marron. Il ressemble à Dave."

Il sourit."Awww, trop mignon."

"Il sont si petit, il ne peuvent pas voir encore." Un bruit se fit entendre, " Désolé Kurt je dois y aller. Santana a répondu à mon sms. Je voulais t'appeler en premier vu que tu es leur oncle."

Il se sentait honoré." Merci Britt, félicitations encore."

Lorsqu'il posa son téléphone, il retourna dans son lit puis il rigola. Lui. Oncle d'un chat transsexuel et de ses quatre petits chatons.

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en dite ?**


End file.
